


We Even Have A Doorbell

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wonders if Nico will ever stop visiting his flat via the fire escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Even Have A Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

> Just suddenly wrote this. Probably thanks to the mass fangirling session I had today with a friend over Blood of Olympus. (Sorry for any errors btw, it's not been checked over yet. I'm strangely impatient about posting it.)

“You know,” Percy says one day, “we have a front door. With a doorbell.”

Nico doesn’t answer. His eyes are dark and it looks like he’s been having trouble sleeping.

For a moment, Percy wants to ask which monster it is, but Nico’s already talking.

“Do you have a spatula?”

“What?”

“A spatula. The cooking kind.”

Percy couldn’t help it. He gapes. “Why do you need a spatula?”

“Quest. So, do you have one?”

Percy gives Nico a spatula. And watches with a frown as he climbs out onto the fire escape.

“What’s wrong with the shadows in the room?” he asks.

“I’m not going far,” is all Nico replies with.

\---

“You know…” Percy says the next morning. “We have a front door. With a doorbell.”

“Yeah, you mentioned last night.”

“It’s meant to be a hint for you to use it.”

Nico shrugs. “Here’s your spatula back.”

The spatula is a little wet but otherwise seems to be in the same shape as when Percy gave it to Nico. Either way, Percy takes it back tentatively.

“Can I still cook with it?” He doesn’t want a spatula that’s going to poison him and Annabeth by accident.

“You might want to disinfect it first. But it was barely used.”

“Do I even want to know?”

Nico shrugs, and walks down the fire escape stairs.

\---

It’s another 5 months before he sees Nico again. And this time, he is already on the fire escape when Nico materialises out of the shadows.

“‘Sup,” Percy greets.

“Did you and Annabeth have a  fight or something? Why are you sitting out here?”

“Why don’t you ever use the front door? It even has a doorbell.” Percy asks instead. Because a man can choose to sit on the fire escape outside of his flat if he wants.

That and he really doesn’t want to tell Nico that yes, he and Annabeth has had a fight. Over the sofa covers.

It's embarrassing.

“Easier this way,” Nico admits. Then he starts looking awkward. “Actually...I was wondering. Can I crash with you for the night? The Camp was a bit too far to jump to.”

Now that Percy looks closer, Nico’s barely standing and seems to be gripping the fire escape banister like a life line.

“Sure,” Percy agrees easily. Partly because he’s not the type to turn down a friend. And partly because this is as good an excuse as any to get back into the flat and apologise to Annabeth for spilling the blue dye on the sofa.

\---

Jason’s with him the next time Nico appears on the fire escape.

“Where have you been?” Jason immediately demands. “We’ve been worried sick!”

Even as Percy grumbles “use the front door.”

Nico replies by falling through the window in a dead faint.

\---

The doorbell rings for the umpteeth time that evening. Which is a given, since it’s his and Annabeth’s engagement party.

“I’ll get it,” Percy says. He opens the door to see the largest bouquet in his life inches from his face.

He stares.

“Are you going to just stand there or help me with this?” Nico says from somewhere behind the flowers.

Percy helps Nico set the bouquet onto the floor in the hallway. Then stares at it some more.

He looks over at Nico.

“How did you manage to ring the doorbell?”

Nico rolls his eyes at him.


End file.
